


Flabby Mama

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Overweight, Shota, femboy, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After walking on his own young Jaden finds a paper to an adult club, and suddenly meets the owner, and the owner is very excited to meet him.





	Flabby Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of my own this time a skinny shota and ssbhm man. There needs to be more skinny male on fat male stories, hopefully someone will make them or I can.

**Flabby Mama.**

Somewhere in the fair city of Los Angeles Where many people were going about their normal lives, doing their daily routines that sort of thing, among these people was a young boy around 10 years old a rather short but tall boy for his age, tall enough to reach a woman's elbow but short enough to reach the waist of a man. He had short blonde hair, chestnut eyes, light skin, no baby fat or anything. He wore a white T-shirt with a surfer on it, black summer shorts and crocs this young boy is known as Jaden Kent. Jaden was walking around the town since it was summer time and there was no school, his parents had recently died two years ago, and he has no other living relatives. Many of his neighbors did their best to make him feel better and move on in life.

So Jaden did whatever he could to try and have some fun even though he has no other relatives. He was walking on the sidewalk passing by the many people moving around, hearing the sounds of passing cars and sirens, then this one person he walked by dropped a piece of paper. Curiously he went to pick it up and held it out for the man. " Hey, mister you dropped your..." He suddenly paused when the man disappeared from sight. He looked at the paper and saw a picture of a rather large and fat person who he can guess was a woman, next to a pole with her pudgy leg up. Underneath the picture had writing which said " Mama's Parlor". Judging by the look of the picture he could tell it was a place for adults, at first he was about to throw it away, but looked at the picture again. His mom and dad did told him about places like this and said that they would tell him about the world of adults when he was older, for a long time he was curious about things like this and wanted to see them in person. He turned the paper around and had a map of the location of the parlor and somehow it had a VIP stamped on it.

Deciding to check this place out he walked on the direction the map had and was soon out of sight. However the man who dropped the paper saw this, had a smile and brought out his cell phone and dialed in the numbers. As soon as he got through he spoke into the phone. " Mama, it's done." He said to his employer. " Yeah don't worry I'll meet him at the door and make sure he get's to see you." With that he hung up and went to where Jaden was going.

After an hour or so of walking Jaden finally found the place. He looked up from the map and slightly gasped. Before him was a big building about five stories tall, it had a variety of colored neon lights and a sign saying " Mama's Parlor'" flashing pink. " This is it." He said to himself. Taking a deep breath he walked closer and closer to the building to the point he could hear music from the outside. As soon as he reached the door he saw a man wearing a black uniform standing next to the door. The man spotted Jaden and smiled. " Ah, I see we have a new customer coming in." He said as Jaden stopped in front of him. Gulping he handed the paper to the bouncer. " Um, I found this while I was walking, and I was wondering if I can come in?" He said not sure whether or not the man would let him in as he felt an uneasy feeling in his belly. " Of course kid. After all, you're on the VIP list, Big Mama would love to meet you." With that the bouncer opened the door and lead Jaden inside. As soon as they walked through the door Jaden saw many adults all around, shouting and laughing and dancing with each other.

Jaden followed the bouncer which allowed him to look around the whole floor, all around him were men and women partying around, drinking beer and smoking, on the stage were some half naked women who were dancing around poles. The sight of the women made him slightly blush and looked away. The bouncer then lead Jaden to an elevator pressed a button and the door opened, they went inside and the bounce pressed another button with the word 'MAMA' on it. " Don't worry kid, Big Mama will take care of you, trust me you'll love Mama." The bouncer said assuring Jaden that his employer will take very special care of him. Eventually the elevator door opened again and they walked out. Soon they saw a large wide door ahead of them with the VIP room stamped on a golden plate. " Well here it is kid." The bouncer said before opening the door and let Jaden in. " Have fun in there kid, I'm sure Mama will have plenty of fun with you." With that he closed the door leaving Jaden inside.

Inside the room Jaden could see was a large king size bed with a silky curtain around it, a big stage on the right side of the room and on the side was a refrigerator as well and in front of the stage was a large lounge chair big enough to hold two people or a really big person. Jaden walked over to the and looked around the room for this Big Mama the bouncer mention. " Um, hello? Anyone here?" He asked out loud. " I was told that Big Mama was in here."

" Why don't you take a seat. I'll be there in a minute." A voice told him, however he noticed that it sounded masculine and yet very feminine as well. Jaden then saw down on the chair and waited for whoever spoke to him to show up.

" Well hello there, cutie." He heard the voice again, he turned to his left and his jaw dropped from what he saw. There before the young boy was a massive person around 18 or 20 years of age, the face had a petite nose, lightly puffy lips with red lip stick applied on them, and yet the face wasn't like a man or a woman, more like a femboy. The femboy had long neck length black hair with dazzling green eyes with eye liner and yellow eye shadow, he had a light skin tone and his whole body was like a tub of blubber. He looked like he weighed 425 pounds, his belly was hanging over his waist and stopped at the front of his thunder thighs, the dress he wore was a blue sequined strapless dress that revealed a lot of his large moobs and his butt made it look like a tent in the back. On his flabby arms he wore elegant white opera gloves and his feet had matching blue stilettos shoes. The massive femboy placed his hand on his hip and wiggled his shoulder giving a saucy smile to the young boy.

Jaden's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his face was cherry red at seeing this massive and beautiful SSBHM before him. " Finally we meet at last, cutie pie." The femoy Big Mama said as he walked towards Jaden, his flesh jiggling and heels clicking on the floor. His shadow was cast over Jaden as the boy stared upwars seeing him smiling down on him. Big Mama bent over to get a closer look at him. " You're even more cuter in person than I thought." He said placing his gloved hand on Jaden's left cheek. Jaden felt his heart racing when he felt the man before him gently rubbing his face, his eyes went down and saw the cleavage of his moobs. Jaden yelped and quickly turned away blushing heavily. " Um, are you, Big Mama?" He asked. The femboy nodded loving the flustered face of Jaden's. " Indeed I am. Though my real name is Samson Evans. Though people here call me Big Mama, which you can guess why."

" You mean you work here?"

" Work? Hehe, sweeite I own this place." Samson told him while chuckling. Jaden was surprised to know someone like him owning a place like this. " You said I looked cuter in person, does that mean we've met before?" Samson shook his head. He then told him that a couple of weeks ago he just got back from vacation and was in his limo to head back to his home, during the drive home he looked the window and saw young Jaden walking down the sidewalk. He told Jaden that the very moment he laid eyes on him, he wanted to meet him. He  intentionally wanted his bouncer to walk by and drop the paper of his parlor should he see him which lead Jaden to his place. This of course this left Jaden very surprised.

This massive man wanted to meet with him? " Now then cutie I have a question for you. Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked while staring lovingly at the young boy. " Well yeah, my mommy often told me that some grown ups go through that." Jaden told him.

Suddenly Samson or rather Big Mama got on his knees and gently grabbed the boy's face. " Then your mommy's a smart woman. Because that's how I felt, for you." Then before Jaden knew it Big Mama placed his big and saucy lips on his, and drew him into a kiss. The young boy's eyes were completely wide as he felt the femboy's lips over lapping his, then he felt his tongue touching his lips before entering his mouth. Big Mama moaned into the kiss caressing the young boy's hair. Jaden groaned softly as his first kiss was taking by this large and beautiful man, Big Mama broke the kiss to lick the boy's lips before separating completely.

Jaden stared wide eyed and dumbfounded while Big Mama smiled at him. " Now do you understand, cutie?" Jaden however snapped out of his daze and shakily points his finger. " Y-You fell in love, with me? But you're a boy too!" Big Mama only grabbed his hand and gently placed it in between his moobs. " So what if I am? There are women in the world who love other women, and men who fall in love with men as well." He said before moving closer making Jaden corner himself on the chair. " And you're the one person I fell immediately in love with." Jaden lightly gasped seeing the loving gaze in Samson's eyes, seeing the love in those emerald eyes was soothing and relaxing to the young boy which quelled his uneasy feeling. " Big Mama." He whispered before closing his eyes and puckered his lips for another kiss. Big Mama smiled and obliged to this boys wish and brought him into another make out. Jaden wrapped his arms around his neck feeling the pudgy flesh around his arms. Big Mama held the little boy by his face gently rubbing his hair and going down his back.

They stayed like that until they broke for air. Big Mama looked down and smiled at what he saw. " Well now, I see someone enjoyed that kiss." Jaden raised a brow and looked down. He lightly gasped seeing his little cock forming a bulge in his pants. " I'm sorry." He said blushing and shyly looking away. But Big Mama moved he face to him and gave a peck on his lips. " It's ok. It just means that you liked it." Getting up Big Mama walked towards the curtain on the stage which Jaden stared at his bubbly ass. " I'll be back in a minute. Just need to change into something more _pleasant_ for you." With that he went behind the curtain leaving Jaden alone on the chair. A minute later the lights on the stage lit up, the room began to dim a little and Arabic music was playing.

Then the curtain moved and revealed Big Mama in a stunning purple and gold belly dancer outfit. Jaden's face was atomic red at the point the SSBHM smiled at his young lover's reaction to his outfit, and slowly made his way at the edge of the stage. The jingles of the outfit chimed softly as Big Mama slowly started dancing for the boy. Jaden watched the motion and movement of Big Mama's belly and moobs going in circles, side to side and shaking his booty at him. They were so hypnotic that the man before him had him wrapped around his finger. Big Mama then removed the top of his outfit revealing those big beautiful moobs, he grabbed the large orbs of flesh and squeezed, rolled and pinched his tits while bringing one close to his mouth and licking it. He then lied down on his side on the stage and raised his left leg before moving on his large butt cheeks, revealing his cock underneath his stomach and lied on his left side before placing his chin on his hand. " So, sweetie pie. Who's your mommy now?" Big Mama asked before winking at him. " Y-You are." Jaden breathed out feeling his pants tightening from holding his little penis back.

Smiling Big Mama sat on the edge of the stage and spreads his arms out, gesturing the young boy to come into his awaiting arms. " Come to mommy, my baby." Jaden slowly got off the chair and rushed over to him before burying his face in his moobs. " MOMMY!" He exclaimed feeling the love coming from this man like how he felt for his mother and the love of someone who wants to be with him forever. Big Mama smiled at the young boy wrapping his arms around him, loving how he called him 'mommy' made his heart leap with joy. Jaden turned his face at one of the nipples and latched on earning him a lewed moan from Bug Mama. Big Mama got on his feet kicked his shoes off and carried Jaden over to the bed. Gently removing him he placed the boy on the bed which he crawled over to the pillows and smiled waiting for his new mommy/lover to come over. Big Mama removed his outfit revealing his chunky and naked glory, he crawled on the bed slowly moving closer like a cat stalking a mouse. Jaden having watched Big Mama taking his outfit off, he took his own clothing off leaving him naked. Big Mama then crawled over his young lover feeling his small frame against his large one.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Big Mama sat up, pulled his belly to reveal his now hard 16 inch cock. Jaden stared at the cock in wonder and turned to Big Mama who nodded letting him know he can play with it. Jaden crawled at the meaty rod and grabbed it feeling the heat coming from it. Jaden slowly rubbed his hands up and down causing Big Mama to moan. Then the boy pictured his cock as a candy bar and started to lick the tip slowly, until he was licking the whole rod.

" Oh, that's it baby. Lick mommy's lollipop." Jaden then tasted pre on the tip as he was licking Big Mama's dick, the boy took a instant liking to it and engulfed it in his mouth. Big Mama moaned as the young boy was giving him a blowjob, he's had many a blowjob from various women and men before, but the mouth of this young boy was unlike any he ever felt. " Oh keep going baby, and mommy will give you a creamy treat." He urged the boy, ' _And after that I can't wait to shove my cock in your cute little ass._ ' Having heard of what Big Mama said Jaden increased his speed, wanting to taste his mommy's 'creamy treat' he continued sucking on the cock until finally he felt Big Mama's seed flood his mouth with the might of an erupting volcano.

Jaden groaned tasting the sweet and tangy sperm from his mommy's penis, Big Mama let out a deep sigh of pleasure already wanting more of this cute little boy. He removed Jaden from his cock watching him lap up some of the sperm leaking from his lip and gulping the rest. " So, did you enjoy my treat?" He asked. Jaden gave him a beaming smile. " Yeah! I did, can I have some more?" He asked wanting more of Big Mama's treat. Big Mama smiled. " Of course sweetie, but first you have to turn around, get on all fours and point your cute little butt at mommy." Jaden did as he was told and struck his little rump out. Big Mama brought out some lotion and applied it at the entrance. " Mommy that's cold." Jaden shivered from the cool lotion. Big Mama then leaned over to his ear. " Now baby I want you to relax, I'm gonna stick my little rod in you it'll hurt at first but I promise you'll enjoy it. Ok?" He said sweetly as he licked his ear lobe. Jaden nodded and braced himself. Big Mama soon aligned himself and slowly pushed his cock in.

The young boy cringed as the big meaty rod was stretching his anus wide open. He gripped the blankets tightly trying to bear with the pain. " Mommy, it hurts! It hurts!" Seeing the boy crying out Big Mama leaned over covering his little body in his fleshy blanket and spoke softly in his ear again. " Ssh, it's ok sweetie mommy's here. Just try and hold on ok?" The boy though in pain slowly nodded wanting his mommy to make him feel good. Eventually Big Mama finally buried his cock in Jaden which earned him a groan from the boy. " You did good baby. Mommy's proud of you, now I'm going to move now ok?" Without waiting for a replay Big Mama slowly thrusts himself in and out of the young boy. Jaden was heaving shallow breaths feeling his mommy's cock coming in and out of his rump.

The belly was draped over his back feeling the warmth of the fleshy blanket. " Oh, baby boy you're so tight. Tighter than anyone I ever fucked before." Big Mama moaned loving this boy's little ass. " Mommy I feel a little weird right now." Jaden told him feeling the pressure building up inside him. " It just means you're reaching your climax, and mommy's reaching his too." Big Mama said thrusting even harder and faster. Both Jaden and Big Mama were moaning in unison the bed lightly creaked from their movement. Jaden's mind was going blank from being fucked by this beautiful SSBHM femboy and yet he suddenly felt something else, he felt whole again. He's been alone for most of his life with out his mother or father but with Big Mama here he felt safe, secured and most of all...loved. He saw Bug Mama as his new parent, his new mother and he would do anything to stay by his side.

" Mommy, please take me in. Please adopt me, I want you as my new mommy!" Jaden said with a pleading look. Big Mama was surprised by his request but he felt his heart leaping for joy, this boy would want to be his son and he couldn't be any happier. Big Mama leaned over, turned his head and kissed him. " Of course sweetie, I'd be happy to be your new mommy." He smiled at Jaden after breaking the kiss. Then after a few more thrusts Big Mama finally exploded filling his soon-to-be son's ass with his seed. Jaden howled in bliss feeling his soon-to-be-mother's seed enter him.

Big Mama let out a sigh before pulling himself out of Jaden's ass and laid on the bed. Jaden feeling his mommy removed himself collected the dripping cum from his butt and began to lick it, savoring the taste of his mommy's hot spunk. After finishing licking the sperm he crawled over to Big Mama, climbed on his blubbery belly and laid his head on his mommy's moobs. " Mommy." Jaden said smiling at Big Mama. " My sweet baby boy." Big Mama said before grabbing his head and brought him to another kiss. Then Big Mama carried Jaden to his private bathroom to bathe in his large tub to clean themselves off, after their bath both Jaden and Big Mama went back into their bed with Big Mama under the young boy letting him suckle off of his flabby moobs he then reached for the blanket, pulled it over them turned the lights off and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Three months later.**

After their one night together Big Mama had legally adopted Jaden much to his delight and joy, soon Jaden's life in Mama's Parlor was a new beginning for him as he stayed with his new mommy all the time rarely ever separating from him. Big Mama would perform private shows for his beloved adopted son always showering him with his love and his seed.

Right now at the Parlor the people were having a good time down below while upstairs behind a large glass window looking down, Big Mama was sitting on his large lounge chair completely naked while his son Jaden was sitting on his belly suckling at his tits with no clothes as well. Big Mama was gently caressing his son's head with a smile. ' _I always knew I had a feminine side, and now I have a motherly side too!_ ' Jaden removed himself from his mommy's tits smiled at him and puckered his lips, Big Mama happily placed his lips on his son's lips and brought him into a deep kiss. Both of them moaned happily loving the feeling of skin on skin contact and tasting each other's lips. They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. " I love you, mommy." Jaden said.

" I love you too, my sweet baby boy." Jaden then relaxed himself and buried his head in his mommy's moobs using him like a bed for a little nap listening to his mommy's heartbeats. Big Mama smiled and stroke his back while relaxing on his chair. This was the beginning of a new life for Jaden and a new relationship between a child and his newly adopted femboy mother and they couldn't be any more happy about it.

The End.


End file.
